the pirate and the princess
by captainme
Summary: How did Jack and Ana Maria meet? Jack tells the story... R&R Jack Ana One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N ok this is just another one of my one-shots but this isn't a sad one!!! Anyway enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The pirate and the princess.  
  
Jack looked up as his 4-year-old daughter ran into his cabin and bounced straight into the bed. Frowning he looked outside of the window to see that it was pitch-black meaning the little girl should be asleep.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep missy?" The little girl looked at her farther with her big brown eyes and a little grin found its way across her face.  
  
"I culdn't sweep. It was scary all dhe monsters were cuming out to get me because no one had told me a storwy and it was too shhhh-dy."  
  
"Really?" she nodded, biting her lip. "Well we cant have that can we?" She shook her head. "What do you say we do about it then hum?" the child's eyes lit up.  
  
"Tell me a storwy daddy."  
  
"And what story does miss sparrow require tonight?" the little girl frowned trying to work out what her farther had just said to her in her 4year old mind.  
  
"Da pirate nd da prewnecss." Jack smiled. The pirate and the princess was her favourite story, she would always as for it but very rarely got it.  
  
"Ok snuggle down then and I shall begin." Jack tried not to laugh at the sight of his daughter huddling in his bed pulling the sheets up to her nose to show she was snuggled.  
  
(A/N this next bit is gonna be told like a story...)  
  
"Once upon a time there was a pirate called..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack looked around the tiny Jamaican port he had managed to land on this time. His eyes scanned the town that lay out before him and went straight to a beautiful girl dressed in a gown with men and servants running around her feet. Looking around Jack found a fisherman who told him who the young lady was... a princess.  
  
As Jack watched her dismiss everyone around her he walked up to the lady. As he got closer he found for the first time in his life he'd grown nervous of talking to a women!  
  
"Milady." He tried not to laugh as the women struggled to roll her eyes at the formalness.  
  
"What is it you require sir?"  
  
"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. And I require nothing but your good self." The princess smiled at this.  
  
"Well captain, I don't think my farther would allow me to go anywhere with a pirate such as yourself. So sorry to disappoint you." Jack frowned, normally all he had to do was flash a smile and he'd have lady's falling at his feet. But here one was – the one he wanted, and she was turning him down.  
  
As the princess turned to walk away Jack called out to her.  
  
"Do you always do what your farther asks milady?"  
  
"Please call me Ana Maria. And no not all the time, but you haven't given me a reason to stay and talk to you." Jack played with his braided beard as he thought about it.  
  
"True. But then again we 'avn't really talked. Have we Miss Ana Maria." She smiled, and began walking towards him, only to stop when she heard her farther shouting her name.  
  
"Nice to meet you Captain Sparrow, I have to go now." Jack watched her as she walked away wondering why she had failed his charms.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Did the pirate let her get away daddy?" Jack smiled; the question was always the same as was the answer.  
  
"Well we'll have to see wont we darling." As smile lit up the little girls face, as her farther carried on the story.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The day after meeting the princess and having a short conversation with her, Jack found himself tending to the ship he was in command of. The purity was nothing like the pearl but Jack still treated it like it was.  
  
Ana Maria was walking down by the docks. They were deserted apart from one or two men. The place was practically silent apart from a male voice holding a one-way conversation. Turning the corner Ana Maria found the man talking to himself was the one she had chatted to the previous day.  
  
She smiled as she saw that he was tending to his ship like it was a person, or it had feelings, and talking to it with much the same attitude.  
  
"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Jack jumped not realizing she had been there.  
  
"Then I went mad donkeys years ago Luv." She smiled and once again they started to talk, only this time they weren't interrupted.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ellie yawed. "Daddy can you go to the part about them running away?" she asked sleepily. Jack nodded.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Captain Sparrow managed to stay in the tiny port for one and a half months before his crew grew restless and kept nagging about getting back to sea. One night when Jack was out with Ana Maria they took his ship and left him on the port alone. Jack felt as though he had been marooned once again only this time he wasn't left to die, he had just lost a ship.  
  
Ana Maria was becoming more like a pirate each time she was with Jack. Her farther had begun to disown her, and then one night he did as she refused to marry a man of 50 years.  
  
"Jack what am I going to do? I have no place to go. My father disowned me and..." she cut off as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Gently wiping them away Jack asked her something.  
  
"Have ye got a boat?" she frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Come with me to Tortuga."  
  
"But I don't know anyone there, I know everyone here."  
  
"You know me. That's all ye need. Ana I don't want to leave you behind." Ana was so swept up in the moment of Jack asking her to come away with him, she didn't notice he didn't exactly tell her he loved her like she had been willing him to do for so long.  
  
"Ok. Its this way."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack looked over at his daughter who had now fallen asleep. Sighing he sat back in his chair and was about to let his mind drift when a voice cut into them.  
  
"What happened after they got to Tortuga?" Jack looked up at the figure in the doorway and smiled.  
  
"Well, Captain Sparrow stayed with the former princess for 3 weeks before running away with her boat and leaving her in Tortuga." Jack moved over to Ana.  
  
"Oh really. Did he ever find her again?"  
  
"Well as a matter of fact he did. And he got slapped."  
  
"I should think he deserved it. What happened next?"  
  
"Well she came with him to go get his ship back. And when he was due to be hanged but escaped brought it back to him." Ana smiled.  
  
"Wow. Would you figure that? And after that happened?" Jack grinned as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"They lived happily ever after..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N what did you think? It was an odd story but I had the idea ages ago and have only just got round to doing it... please review!!! Suzy xxx 


End file.
